What's in a Name
by Maidenstear
Summary: Names can mean nothing, and sometimes they can mean everything.


Aneko: This fiction has been a long time coming. I started it way back in July, but I just got so busy that I never got a chance to finish it. I know it's really short, and you'd think that it wouldn't be that hard to whip out something like this, but you all know how writer's block can be, I'm sure…

Disclaimer: I don't own any fraction of Kingdom Hearts whatsoever. Just the happiness I get when playing it.

* * *

><p>"We should name the raft Highwind."<p>

"No way! I like Excalibur."

"Come on, Sora. Highwind sounds a lot cooler than Excalibur."

"No it doesn't. Just because you're older doesn't mean you're right all the time."

"So what? I know I'm right about this."

Sora cross his arms over his chest obstinately and stared at Riku, who was leaning against a coconut tree across from him. Between them, Kairi lay on her stomach, working on what looked like a charm of some sort. Her legs kicked back and forth in the air as she ignored the argument taking place between the boys. "No, you're not! Kairi, what do you think? Isn't Excalibur a cooler name?"

The cute redhead held her hands up in front of her, blocking Sora's beseeching. "_Oh_ no. I'm not choosing sides in this, guys."

"Just chill out, would you? Riku put his hands behind his head. "It's just a name. You don't have to get so worked up about it."

Sora grabbed his wooden sword from the sand beside him, jumping up and pointing it at Riku. "Okay, then! Let's fight for it. If I win, we name the raft Excalibur. And if you win, we'll name it Highwind."

Riku stood languidly, brushing the sand off his clothes. He picked up his own sword from where it was leaning against a tree. He smirked. "Are you sure you want to fight me, Sora?"

"Why? Afraid you'll lose?" Sora retorted.

"Okay, you asked for it. I'm not going to go easy on you, you know."

Sora flashed him a devilish grin. "Good. Then neither will I."

"Be careful, you two," Kairi called from her place in the sand, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest as she watched. She was content to just let them fight it out. That was usually the best solution.

It didn't take that long. A few quick exchanges and several bruises later, Sora landed on his back on the ground. He was about to get up, but he found Riku's sword point just short of his nose.

"Looks like we're naming the raft Highwind, then."

"No way!" Sora objected. "I can still fight!"

Riku raised one eyebrow. "Oh, really? Go ahead then." He backed up a few paces, allowed Sora to stand.

Sora held his own for longer this time, but as he desperately threw himself backwards to dodge Riku's sword, he lost his balance. His arms pin wheeled wildly for a moment, and Kairi winced sympathetically as he hit the sand again.

When the lightheadedness finally subsided, Riku was standing in front of him, his arms crossed.

"You were saying?"

"I—I'm just kind of tired today, that's all!" Sora shouted defiantly.

"_Riiiiiiight_."

Sora pushed himself onto his elbows, frowning down at his shoes so that he wouldn't have to look at Riku's triumphant expression. He rubbed at the bump that was forming on the back of his head. Riku was his best friend, but sometimes it felt like the older boy was just good or better at everything.

A hand appeared in front of him, and Sora looked up to see Riku grinning at him. Sora couldn't help but grin back. He accepted the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. Agreeing _or_ arguing, the fact wouldn't change that they would always be best friends.

"So, I guess we'll be naming it Highwind, then."

But…

"No way! I'll race you! If I win, we should name it Excalibur!"

Some things were probably never going to change.

Riku shoved him. "You never give up, do you?"

"Never!"

"Alright, then, come on!"

"Wha—? Hey! No fair! Wait 'til I'm ready!"

"What? I thought you wanted to race, Sora!"

"Get back here! Don't think I'm going to let you win!"

"Hey, wait up you guys!"

* * *

><p>"Here it is—our gummy ship!" Donald puffed his chest out proudly as he indicated the vehicle before them with one arm."<p>

"_Whoa…_" Sora's mouth hung open as he looked up at it. "This is amazing, you guys!"

Goofy nodded. "If we don't have our gummy ship, we can't visit other worlds t'find the King. It's very important."

"Come on, it's up this way." Donald led the way up the ramp and into the belly of the ship. "We're almost ready to go. We just have to start the engine."

"Make sure to put on your seatbelt," Goofy told Sora, demonstrating as he strapped himself into one of the three chairs in the cockpit.

"Oh, right." Sora nodded. "Hey, does the ship have a name?"

"No, it doesn't," Donald replied, busy making some last minute adjustments with the controls. "Now go sit down already."

"Then…could _I_ name it?"

Donald waved a hand at him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just sit down so we can take off."

Goofy looked over at Sora, cocking his head to one side. "Gee, Sora. What do you want to name it?"

Sora plunked down into one of the seats and pulled the restraining belt across his torso so Donald would stop grumbling. "That's easy! I want to name it Excali—" he paused, and the smile faded from his face. He glanced out the window, where he could see hundreds of thousands of stars surrounding them, their lights small but brilliant.

"Let's name it…Highwind."

* * *

><p>Aneko: The end. Short and simple. Just a friendship fic, and nothing more. I don't mean it to be Soriku, and I would not want you to take it that way. I think of them only as friends. So please don't take this otherwise. I don't like it when people infer pairings that I am not inferring.<p> 


End file.
